gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Master of the Night
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Davis Lamond page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TheSonofNeptune (talk) 20:41, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Warning Firstly, don't make categories without consulting admins. Secondly, don't add Out of Universe lines to articles, as you did with the Davis Lamond article. Sure. Diinfothur (talk) 22:21, October 3, 2015 (UTC) No, they haven't been named specifically, nor are they unnamed relatives of an existing character. Alright then. Diinfothur (talk) 22:48, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Policies You should take a look at our policies, specifically the image policy. 18:17, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :Read them. 02:29, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Warning So I haven't been able to properly warn you, as I've been too busy with school to even address the situation at hand. Firstly, while I do appreciate the work you've been doing, you obviously haven't read the policies, nor have you bothered to make sure your work was correct after publishing it. Out of the several pages you've made and the history bits you've added, they've all lacked references, and actual references sections. References are a must, we don't willingly tolerate uncited information on the site. Also, on pages for Events, you used the base Infobox template already on every wiki. We don't use those, you just ask an admin or rollback (such as User:TimeShade) to create an Event template, and that's after you ask whether or not we even document events on this wiki. Secondly, our image policy clearly states that we prefer high quality png files. Instead, you've uploaded several jpgs, and one badly snipped png, all of them low quality. Now I don't mind jpg necessarily, but at least make sure they're high quality in the future. Now, moving on to my last and biggest point. You keep adding categories to pages that already have them through the infobox, which adds the category automatically, and incorrectly adding categories to pages. I'm going to need you to start speaking up and asking more questions in the future. Other then those few things, I really like having you apart of our community. You seem really eager to edit, which is very great, and though you need to fix these few things, your edits have mainly been constructive. If you need any help, feel free to ask me, User:Devinthe66, or User:TimeShade. How do I add references? And yeah, that bad image of the guard was only added because it was the only way (that I know at least) to make an image about him, if I had found a better image I would uploaded it instead. And don't worry about the categories problem, I learned. Master of the Night (talk) 03:28, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Suggestion So, seeing as you're re-watching Season 1 of Gotham judging from your recent edits, Kelly's article could use a biography section if you wanted something else to do. Also, your editing is getting better, only other things you need to fix is quit condensing the infobox template, here's the template and fields if you need to copy it before adding in on articles: Template:Character. Also, use Template:Ep when linking episodes in the infobox, referencing things, and appearance sections. Alright, I will edit Kelly later. Master of the Night (talk) 17:17, October 11, 2015 (UTC) I don't think that's such a good idea, seeing as the names of the guns they've used haven't been named specifically, and it seems rather redundant. Can you list any examples? http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Gotham_-_Season_1#Heckler_.26_Koch_MP5A3 Master of the Night (talk) 22:38, October 14, 2015 (UTC) I might consider one page for all the firearms used in Gotham, and the episodes they were used in. Also, I've told you before, but we prefer png file format here. So can I make it? Oh yeah, and I wanted to talk about the images thing. Where do you take the screenshots? Master of the Night (talk) 23:54, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Come on chat, and we can have a talk dude. No, only the first letter in the first word should be capitalized, unless it's an official title that has been released, and has more then the first letter of the first word capitalized. If you click the button to make your web browser go back, it should be there. :Hey Diin, the definition of an Antagonist is: a person who actively opposes or is hostile to someone or something; an adversary. In this case is, an antagonist is someone who opposes our protagonists. That doesn't mean any corrupt or bad character in general. For instance, the GPCD officers you added the Antagonist category to have never been antagonists to any of the characters, they were simply corrupt officers. And Carl Smikers for instance was simply a suspect in The Balloonman case. I'm well aware. Thanks Diin. Done. Just don't change the page's name again. Categories I agree about Dexter categories, partially. While categories like "Characters present at Dexter's weeding" are something beyond my understanding as well (there's also a category that lists characters who were in finale episode which I don't get the point of), but for "Dexter" such plot points as being framed for murder are quite essential and therefore deserve the category (in fact, I believe for any series of Crime genre). In case of characters who tried to kill Dexter (believe it or not, it was a very big amount of people to begin with - 31!), again an essential plot point for the show, while listing witnessed murders I'd rather prefer to keep on character's page itself. The latter is relevant as a character trait: witnessing one murder is a bad thing, but witnessing dozens changes the mindset forever. Bruce Wayne, by the way, had witnessed at least 4 murders so far: his parents, Reginald and Jerome (I have a feeling I've forgotten something) and each one affected him in some way. You may remember it as a plot point but seeing the list refreshes the memory much clearer. --Тостер (talk) 00:24, November 23, 2015 (UTC) : Yep, I somehow totally forgot about Kane and Galavan's Henchmen. Kind of proves the point to me. It took me some time to remember characters who were framed for murder in the show and as far as I remember there are six: Paul Cicero (framed for murder of Zaardon), Jason Skolimski (framed for murder of Barbara's parents by her, also it may be argued as he was still involved heavily in the case), Mario Pepper (Waynes, obviously), Nikolai (framed by Penguin for murder of Frankie Carbone), Richard Gladwell (as his identity was stolen by a hitman), Jim Gordon (briefly for Dick Lovecraft). TheSonofNeptune is quite a serious guy about this stuff, but I hope he'll somewhat re-consider such methods... --Тостер (talk) 21:29, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey Diin, when will you be available to talk? I'd like to have the wiki caught up before the show comes back on, and I'm gonna need all the help I can get. See what missing character pages you can make? Also, you can go ahead and make your page about the Guns used in Gotham. Just make sure not to copy from: http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Gotham_-_Season_1 Hey Diin, just letting you know it'll be your job to keep the gun page updated. I know squat about guns in general, so I won't be able to assist at all with that page. Also, when you're sourcing an image remember to source it correctly. Do it like this: So basically, put the episode name, then the rest of the spots are for whichever characters are in the image. Thanks man. Wiki cleanup Hey Diin! How's it been going man? Don't know if you're still around, but we're having a Wiki cleanup in preparation for Season 3 and it'd be great if we had another editor to help out! I've made a list of what needs to be done on 2016 Wiki Cleanup thread, (check my most recent comment towards the bottom, for what specific bios, and episode plots need to be done.)